Conventional methods for balancing rotating bodies, such as tires and drive shafts, can be time and labor intensive. Under traditional balancing methods, a body is first rotated to determine general areas where an imbalance is located. Then, the rotation is braked until the body no longer rotates, the body is dismounted, and excess material is removed from the body by grinding or drilling, or material, such as a weight, is added to the body. The body is then remounted, again rotated, and the balance is rechecked. This process must be repeated on a trial-and-error basis until the body is balanced.
In other previous methods, the rotating body is rotated to determine general areas where an imbalance is located, and a laser emits a beam that is controlled to subtract a portion of the rotating body and balance the body. In yet other previous methods, a material is deposited on the body and melted to the surface of the body with a laser. Faster and more accurate methods for balancing a rotating body are desirable.